This invention relates generally to automatically opening doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for testing the door controller and door sensors of an automatic door system.
Automatic door systems of a type which are automatically operable for initiating an opening sequence upon sensing the motion or the presence of traffic at the doorway or receiving a command from a push plate, card reader, mat or other operation initiating device are now commonplace. A number of automatic door systems employ infrared sensors to initiate the door opening sequence. The sensors sense traffic approaching the doorway by detecting changes in received active or passive infrared radiation. Infrared sensors also function as safety devices to ensure that the doors do not inadvertently close.
Some conventional door applications employ multiple sensor units. For example, an approach sensor unit may be positioned at each side of the door to sense approaching traffic. The approach sensors may be conventional microwave field distortion devices or active infrared motion sensing devices. For one-way doors, a single approach sensor may be positioned to detect traffic approaching from the approved direction. A threshold or safety sensor may be positioned to cover the threshold area. Such safety sensors are conventionally presence sensing devices such as pulsed infrared beams.
The controller for the automatic door system must be capable of performing sophisticated signal processing. The controller typically must open the door upon receipt of an appropriate signal from an approach sensor, hold the door open for a predetermined period of time or until the safety sensor no longer senses a presence in the threshold area, and close the door. It should be noted that because of the movement of the doors, the controller and sensors which are employed in the automatic door system must take into account the movement of the door itself. In addition, the sensor and controller must accommodate changes in the background environment.
Periodically, the automatic door system must be tested to ensure that the doors will operate as required. In the event of a component or system failure, testing is also required to troubleshoot and repair the system. With the increasing complexity of the control systems and the sensors, the equipment required to perform such testing has grown in complexity and expense.